bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Metal Bloons
Okay, I know there are a lot of metal Bloons, and there is even a category for the, but this page is NOT a list of them. Instead, all Bloons introduced by this page are all made by me. Why did I put them all on the same page? Two reasons: # I feel lazy and didn't want to make separate pages for each Bloon # A lot of these names are already taken, so I just called the page "Metal Bloons" and put my version of these Bloons here. Oh, and feel free to add anything to this page, just don't change anything that you didn't write. Also add new sections for each Bloon. Things in Common Here is a list of properties all Bloons below has, so I won't have to type them every time: # Most don't have attacks, but those that does have passive attacks only. # They all aren't M.O.A.B.-Classed. # They all have at least one immunity. The Bloons Lead Bloon Same as the Lead Bloon in BTD 5. Aluminum Bloon Basically a faster version of the Lead Bloon. Immune to sharp objects, but takes 2x damage from fire. Moves as fast as a Green Bloon. It has no parent, and spawns 2 Black Bloons when popped. Copper Bloon Basically a stronger Aluminum Bloon. Immune to sharp objects and fire. Moves as fast as a Blue Bloon. It spawns from a Tungsten Bloon, and spawns 1 Zebra Bloon. Iron Bloon Basically a Copper Bloon. Immune to sharp objects, and immune to explosions instead of fire. Due to rusting, it takes 2x damage from water. Moves as fast as a Red Bloon. It spawns from a Tungsten Bloon, and spawns 1 Zebra Bloon. Tungsten Bloon Basically a Copper Bloon + a Iron Bloon. Immune to sharp objects, explosions, and fire. Moves as fast as a Red Bloon. It spawns from a Steel Bloon, and spawns 1 Copper and 1 Iron Bloon. Steel Bloon Basically a stronger Iron Bloon. Immune to sharp objects and explosions, but takes 2x damage from fire and water. It's steel shell has 8 HP, though. Moves as fast as a Blue Bloon. Spawns from a Titanium Bloon, and spawns 4 Iron Bloons. Stainless Steel Bloons Stainless is a property Steel Bloons can have. If they have this property, they lose their weakness to water, but they take 4x damage from fire now. Also moves faster, as fast as a Green Bloon. Titanium Bloon Basically a stronger Steel Bloon. Immune to sharp objects and explosion. Loses their weakness to fire and water, but weak to freezing and ice. It will be frozen for 2x the duration, takes double freezing damage (from Snap Freeze, etc) and ice damage (from Ice Shards, etc). The titanium shell has 16 HP now. Moves as fast as a Green Bloon. It has no parent, and spawns 2 Steel Bloons. The Bloons spawned has a 10% chance to be Stainless, each. Uranium Bloon Basically a weaker Titanium Bloon that hurts towers. Immune to sharp objects, technology attacks (Lasers, Plasma, etc. In Hard mode or higher, missiles also count as technology. Otherwise, they are explosions.) and energy attacks. (Sun Rays, ). Does not have weaknesses. It has a Uranium Shell that has 8 HP. The HP of the shell also affects the attack's damage. Moves as fast as a M.O.A.B. Radioactive Pulse (Passive): This passive attack does damage to all towers within a 200px radius. The damage is the HP of the uranium shell. Towers take damage twice per second. Category:Metal Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons